


La mentira

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Endgame, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Stark solía reírse con fuerza cuando alguien usaba el romanticismo para excusarse. Del modo en que él lo hizo, años atrás."Si pudiera te escogería a ti"Cuán cliché parecía... Y, sin embargo,por fin podía comprenderlo.Porque ellos tuvieron oportunidad de vivirlo. De hacerlo. De experimentar cuánta verdad había detrás de semejante oración. Ellos se escogieron mutuamente, pese a que sabían queexistía una persona que significaba mucho más....





	La mentira

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada (como diría mi profesor, ¿qué es nada?) No~ No lo lamento. Shippear a Tony y a Thor es mi placer culposo porque, sinceramente, ¿no ven lo lindos que podrían ser juntos? Aunque sea por una noche de copas. No. Eso no. Ellos merecían algo así, lindo y doloroso. UPS. Spoiler Alert.  
> Hablando de Spoilers, contiene referencias a la película por todos lados, así que cuidado. Igual comentar que cambian varias cosas~ Muchas. Bastantillas. Y mi alma lo necesitaba, tu que lees esto, sé que lo necesitabas.  
> Espero honestamente puedan disfrutar de esta historia, porque me mató.  
> Hay insinuaciones de cosillas que quizá no seas agradables para todo público. Y no lo siento. Así salió, tenía que pasar.  
> .  
> .  
> .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La mentira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

 

El rubio intentó por todos los medios no demostrar lo que sentía en el instante en que le observó bajar por la plataforma. La manera en que sintió esperanza y el modo en que esta se evaporó al reconocer la nave a la distancia... Era absurdo tener fe cuando él sabía de antemano lo que ocurriría. Lo que ocurrió también...

—Lo perdí...—dijo Stark ni bien puso un pie en tierra firme— Perdí al niño...

Y aunque el más cercano en ese momento era indudablemente Rogers, Odinson sintió aquella oración muy suya. Era una oración que escuchó años antes, décadas más... Era esa conversación la que originó la eterna lucha entre ambos. Esas palabras eran culpables. Y el contexto era tan distinto en ese entonces.

Observa vagamente a Potts correr hasta su antiguo jefe, correr hasta la persona amada. Thor casi puede verse reflejado en la manera en que ella parece adorar a ese hombre. No eran tan distintos. Cualquiera podría describir aquella relación como dañina para ella si conociera el pasado entre ambos. Lo triste es que Thor sabe cuánto Tony la quiere... Y se siente tan consciente de ello porque, una vez más, no es totalmente distinto a él.

La razón por la cual Stark sentía tanto desagrado por su hermano era tan simple y complicada a la vez...

—Antes no me tenían a mí...

El que se levante de su sitio ante semejante altanería no es casualidad. El mismo Tony, quien continuase en un estado más bien delicado, no pudo no observar su mueca segundos antes de que la mano se alzara. La Capitana, como esperaba, no se amedrentó.

—Me agrada esta...

El castaño por poco y sonríe.

Vaya mentira le escuchó decir.

La primera oración que pronunciaba desde el fin... Era una mentira.

¿Por qué sería así?

Tony lo sabía.

Y Thor, al verlo, comprendió que era el único que pudo sentirlo.

Lo que intentó ocultar detrás de esa sencilla oración.

En el momento en que derrotaron al tirano Tony también notó su decepción ni bien volvieron a verse.

—Grandote....—llamó él, atrayendo la atención de otro par de ojos azules.

Rogers se sintió decepcionado cuando se dio cuenta de que, una vez más, el interés del menor estaba lejos de su persona. Miró a Thor dudar un segundo antes de acercarse a él. Natasha fue quien se encontró a sí misma distrayéndolo para darle más privacidad al par. Era un misterio como ella siempre parecía estar un paso adelante de todo y todos.

—Stark...—musito por lo bajo el más alto

Tony se encontraba todavía en una silla de ruedas, demasiado exhausto pese a la cantidad de atenciones dadas hasta ese momento. El genio comenzaba a sospechar que no era solo físico. No era solo emocional. La guerra, la batalla, la sangre, los golpes... La pérdida... Sobreponerse a esa pérdida le sonaba imposible. Solo, sin apoyo, no se creía capaz de poder avanzar. Con Thanos muerto, y sin las gemas, Stark comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan lejos podría llegar en esta vida. Y se comenzaba a preguntar por Thor, además. Sin Asgard, y sin su hermano. ¿A dónde irían a parar?

—Quiero hablar contigo de algo....—comentó, acercándose mientras hacia acopio de sus pocas energías para mover la silla

Odinson, aunque distante, no el permitió gastar mucho más de su esfuerzo. Se colocó cerca suyo antes de tomar las agarraderas, llevando el peso sin esfuerzo alguno. Estaba tan delgado entonces, tan frágil. El físico de Tony Stark era justo un reflejo del interior del rey que perdió un mundo entero...

—¿Fuera...?—cuestionó, y Tony asintió ligeramente— Bien...

El rubio guió entonces sus pasos al exterior, perdiéndose de la vista de ojos curiosos que, aunque distantes, continuaban a la espera. A un lado de Steve, Natasha comentó:

—Siempre he pensado que se entienden de un modo distinto a nosotros...

El Capitán parece no comprender, a unos pasos, War Machine se nota igual de relajado que ella. Incluso cuando el ambiente es todavía de derrota, el hombre parece más tranquilo. Danvers frunce el ceño apenas. No conocía lo suficiente a estas personas, pero podía sentir que algo pasaba debajo de sus narices.

—Ese hombre—dijo, llamando la atención del resto— Odinson... ¿Qué es él?

Incluso cuando habían luchado juntos todavía no lo tenía muy claro.

—Es un Dios—explicó Steve

Las palabras de la espía dan algo más de sentido a la rubia.

—Era un rey...

.

.

.

.

La noche es especialmente silenciosa mientras que avanzan por las afueras del edificio. Es oscura como nunca, y triste como ninguna otra.

—Así que cuernitos...—comienza Stark, su voz no es ni de lejos burlona.

No existe la misma sensación de superioridad o diversión. Thor distingue, por primera vez desde que alguien intentó hablar con él —además de los guardianes—, verdadero interés. Le toma unos segundos aclarar la garganta para ser capaz de responder.

—Intentó ofrecer un trato a Thanos—explica— No salió muy bien...

Tony asiente, casi es capaz de imaginar la escena. Loki, el único hombre cuyo ingenio le permitiría engañar al jefe final... El único que Stark pensaba era capaz de hacer semejante acto. ¿Incluso él había fallado?

—Me cuesta creer que no pudo lograrlo—admite el castaño, pasando ambas manos por sus brazos, al cubrirse con éstos

La temperatura comenzaba a bajar de manera gradual.

—Siempre pensé que él, de entre todos...

—Pienso que todos en Asgard creíamos en él... —admite Thor, cabizbajo— De un modo u otro.

—Asgard, como ¿la sociedad entera? o ¿Asgard, lo que está en tu corazón?—intenta bromear Tony, apretando un poco más los brazos.

La silla se detiene momentáneamente, y teme haberla cagado. Cuando su mirada busca al otro no consigue observar demasiado, siendo que una película oscura cubre su vista. Pronto reconoce la sensación de calor que la tela le proporciona, y al pasear sus dedos sobre ésta reconoce hilos sueltos. No expresa la duda realmente, pero el otro explica sin necesidad de que lo diga.

—Al invocar la fuerza del cielo, Odin se encargó de que fuese también protegido... Es por eso que no desperdicio tiempo al colocarme la armadura...

—Quisiera esa habilidad—reconoce Tony, por lo bajo— Oh, espera, casi puedo lograr programarlo...

Thor por poco y sonríe.

Por muy poco.

—Desde que ese tipo atacó mi nave, sin embargo... Desde esa ocasión.

Thor pudo revivir el momento de manera tan nítida que dolió mucho, una vez más. Era demasiado reciente, era demasiado pronto...

—No podía hacer lo que haría de acuerdo a nuestras tradiciones... Y sospecho que a Loki tampoco le habría hecho demasiada gracia... Pero desde que lo dejé allí...

Stark sintió entonces el peso de lo que estaba sobre de él. Comprendió inmediatamente lo íntimo que esto era, pese a que en otra circunstancia no le habría sido inmediatamente obvio. Lo observó... Juró que pudo verlo. El momento en que Thor arrancaba aquella capa que le acompañaba siempre, la misma que según afirmaba no era mera decoración.

—Querías protegerlo—afirmó sorprendido el menor

Pudo mirar por un breve instante como Thor envolvía a su amado hermano con ella, podía ver como lloró por los pocos segundos posibles al abrazarlo por última vez. Incluso si no era más que un cuerpo sin vida, Odinson intentó protegerlo una vez más... Siempre a él.

—No ha regresado todavía, así sé que continua allí... A la deriva...

—¿Crees que él...?

—Quiero creer... Pero sé que no tiene sentido...

Cuando la silla vuelve a avanzar, Tony no sabe qué más decir. La idea de que quizá, solo quizá, Loki permanezca allá afuera... ¿Es siquiera posible? Hasta donde sabía Thor sobrevivió algunas horas, o quizá días, así... Flotando en el vacío.... ¿Y si Loki realmente...?

—Mi hermano está muerto, Stark... —afirma Thor, y su voz es dura.

Hay tristeza, pero no más negación. El menor entiende que le tomó mucho llegar a aceptar esta idea, por tanto no se anima a hacerle cambiar de opinión. No le dará esperanza, porque sabe que es en vano. Loki murió. Esa tenía que ser la verdad para ambos. La única realidad. Del mismo modo en que él debía aceptar que nada traería de regreso a todos los que perdieron días atrás.

—Nada cambiará ahora... Perdimos...

—Perdimos...—acepta él, cabizbajo— Realmente perdimos, ¿no es así?

Thor se detiene nuevamente, pero Tony no puede notarlo. Al sentir las manos sobre las suyas, encontrándoselo delante de él al abrir los ojos, solo puede mirarlo con algo parecido a la frustración. Realmente esperaba estar soñando.

—Esta es nuestra realidad ahora—le recuerda Thor.

Tony cierra los ojos una vez más.

—Es una realidad bastante jodida—musita, y siente la humedad aglomerarse bajo sus párpados— Ese chico... No puede...

—Lo lamento...

Allí, bajo una luna que apenas existe, perdidos en un campo que ha visto mejores noches, ambos permanecen cerca del otro. Thor arrodillado delante suyo, mientras oculta su rostro entre ambas manos, justo sobre su regazo. Tony se acerca un poco más entonces, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Es un jodido infierno. Una maldita broma. Una realidad cruel.

Perdieron, y es esa noche la que se permiten aceptarlo por primera vez.

Justo antes de decidir que necesitaban de una mentira para seguir viviendo.

.

.

.

.

.

**5 años después.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Tony observa el exterior de la casa una vez más antes de que sus brazos —anteriormente cruzados sobre el pecho— se relajen al punto de caer a sus costados. Hay un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, y un brillo particular en su mirada. Apoyado contra la pared más próxima a su puerta solo se dedica a mirar, como hacía cada mañana, mientras que el sonido de la madera al ser cortada llenaba todo el espacio. El sonido del aire al cortarse es un relajante que no esperaba reconocer como tal nunca. Imaginarse a sí mismo en un estilo de vida tan hogareño era todavía extraño... Pese a que fuese su verdad ahora.

—Si dedicaras la mitad de tiempo que ocupas mirándome a ayudarme, quizá tendrías un poco más de músculo—le acusa la voz del otro a la distancia.

Stark no se siente afectado en absoluto. Prefiere los músculos que tiene ahora, gracias. No tan marcados, y no tan evidentes bajo la ropa. Suficiente ejercicio hacia por las mañanas al salir junto a él en cada pequeña expedición. Algo más que eso era mucho pedir. Se aparta de su sitio predilecto, eso sí. Baja las escaleras con la misma actitud altiva que le hiciera objeto de miradas en años que se sentían muy lejos y se acerca al otro hombre con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Y perder el espectáculo, guapo? Eso es imposible...—declara, divertido.

A pesar de que intenta hacer una mueca, es una sonrisa lo que adorna sus labios. Deja el hacha de lado y al notarlo lo suficientemente cerca le rodea con ambos brazos. Su peso es tan ligero como siempre —al menos en su percepción, siendo que Tony no es realmente delgado, no tanto como él— y antes de que pueda quejarse, ya lo ha alzado. Recordaba con diversión como este mismo acto podía incomodar a Stark, y como ahora mismo le resultaba tan natural. Las manos del castaño están sobre su cabeza entonces, y le sonríe ampliamente.

—Eres una princesita, Stark—acusa, agregando casi inmediatamente— Una princesa humana, de esos cuentos midgardianos.... Una verdadera princesa de Asgard no se negaría a ayudar.

Tony alza una ceja, divertido.

—¿No? Puedo nombrarte a una que no te habría ayudado a levantar ni un plato, y créeme que no sería una simple princesa... Tendría aires de superioridad...

Thor reniega apenas, es contagiado por la diversión impresa en su voz. La conversación le distrae lo suficiente como para que no sea capaz de escuchar inmediatamente el inusual sonido que va acercándose.

—En cualquier caso, tú eres todavía más especial... —repone el Dios del Trueno, y una de sus manos descansa entonces sobre la cadera del menor— Más altanero, incluso...

Cuando las manos de Tony se internan entre sus hebras doradas, contiene una sonrisa. El hombre parecía tener una fijación con su cabello, no por nada le había hecho prometer que lo dejaría crecer a gusto, sin atacarlo. Claro que explicarle que el corte no fue su idea no bastó para convencerlo de no jurar. Los ojos de Tony se entretienen en lo que sus manos continúan explorando, y su mirada se vuelve más suave cuando una trenza de cabellos cae entre sus dedos. La mezcla perfecta, la que admiraba en cada oportunidad, parece brillar.  

" _Lo único que pude llevarme de él, en ese momento_ " le había dicho Thor, casi cuatro años atrás _"No podía llevar más..."_

—Me gusta pensar que soy una persona decente—contesta finalmente, regresando su atención a los ojos del otro.

Su rostro se acerca un poco más entonces, y recibe el beso que deposita en su boca con todavía un dibujo de sonrisa en los labios. El contacto aumenta de intensidad con lentitud, y Tony corresponde de manera grata. La traviesa mano se afianza a su cuerpo, y sus propias palmas intentan halar un poco del hombre bajo su tacto, acercándolo más.

—Eres realmente...—intenta decir Stark cuando se separan unos segundos, pero el sonido es tan evidente entonces que Thor se obliga a interrumpirlo

—Alguien viene...

Al castaño le toma unos segundos comprender, su pareja comenzaba a bajarlo, sin soltarlo todavía, cuando lo escuchó. El característico ronroneo de un motor de última generación —si un modelo de hace tres años podía ser considerado realmente de última, aunque considerando la baja productividad luego del chasquido...—. Frunce el ceño ligeramente, luego suspira.

—Friday, cariño...—musita, y su IA atiende inmediatamente

No necesita preguntar.

—Se trata del Capitán Rogers, la Viuda Negra y... —hay una pequeña duda allí que no le pasa desapercibida, haciéndole prestar más atención— Ant-Man...

—¿Ant-Man?—repite Thor, confundido

—Es un tipo que se vuelve gigante—explica entonces Tony, apartando lentamente los brazos alrededor suyo.

Escuchan a lo lejos como las puertas se cierran. Al observar a la distancia, el menor puede darse cuenta de que no fue tan rápido como hubiese deseado, puesto que un par de ojos azules le observan atentos. Sorprendidos, incluso.

—Rogers—saluda, al alejarse de Thor.

El Dios se acerca también, con una expresión menos aterradora pero igual de seria.

—Tony—responde el rubio, y al mirar al otro hay duda en su rostro— ¿Thor?

—El mismo—admite el nombrado, orgulloso, observa luego a Natasha— No esperaba verles, pero me es grato, por supuesto....

—Sus músculos son realmente grandes—comenta por lo bajo Scott, y la viuda le dedica una mirada de reojo, sin creerlo— Me refiero... Solo míralo. ¿Ves esa madera allá? Apuesto que su brazo es más grueso que eso...

—No sabía que alguien tenía acceso a mi dirección—continúa Stark, sin despegar demasiado su atención del Capitán, quien continuaba esperando el momento adecuado para explicarse.

—Quizá lo nombraras en algún correo electrónico—dice Natasha, fingiendo inocencia

Tony le mira casi enfurruñado.

—O lo investigara yo... Son viejos hábitos...—explica, encogiéndose de hombros

—Esa mujer puede encontrar lo que sea, ¿no es así?—dice Thor en respuesta, con una sonrisa en los labios

Su pareja no parece conforme, pero termina por dejarlo pasar.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿qué hace él aquí...?—inquiere el castaño, señalando al otro, quien continuaba observando a su alrededor— Asumo que no es una simple visita. No es pura cortesía, ¿no es así?

—Cortesía o no—interrumpe entonces Odinson— Lo que sea que tengan que decir puede esperar... —declara, avanzando hacia el interior de la casa

—¿Esperar? —repite Natasha casi a la par que Tony

—Realmente vive en medio de la nada—musita Lang para sí mismo

Stark le mira con cierto desprecio. ¿Por qué ese tipo estaba tan obsesionado con ello? Parecía un maldito crío... Fácil de impresionar... Justo como lo era...

—Vamos, cariño—continuó el rubio, sereno, abriendo la puerta— Es raro que tengamos visitas... Muy inusual... Especialmente ellos... ¿No deberíamos celebrarlo? No puedo recordar la última vez que pudimos hacerlo...

—¿Cariño?—repitió Steve por lo bajo, escandalizado

—¿No reciben visitas? Vaya sorpresa—exclamó Scott

—Thor... —medio cortó enfurruñado Stark— No puedes hablar en serio...

—¿Estás invitándonos a comer?—inquiere a su vez Natasha, alzando una ceja de manera divertida.

Cuando dijo que ellos se comprendían, no esperaba que fuese tan bien...

—Por supuesto—afirma Odinson, luego mira al otro con una sonrisa—Tu mismo dices que tenemos suficiente para un batallón...

—Es un... —quiere decir Tony, pero ante la emoción en los ojos del otro no puede armar más escándalo.

Suspira ligeramente antes de seguir sus pasos, los otros le imitan en segundos.

—A veces eres imposible—dice bajo, solo para el más alto, al pasar a un lado suyo.

Steve, Natasha y Scott ingresaban ya al hogar cuando el de rubio de cabellos más largos detuvo a su amante con algo de cuidado. Al volver la mirada, ante su ausencia, Steve puede ver en primera fila como el Dios rodea el pequeño cuerpo con solo un brazo, acercándolo. Pese a que nota lo íntimo del momento, es incapaz de mirar a otro lado.

—Pensé que te encantaba que fuera tan insistente—declara Odinson, divertido

—Insistente es un modo amable de decirlo—replica Stark, y una mano suya está sobre la mejilla del otro— ¿Estás seguro de ésto?—murmura bajo— Ellos no...

La risa de Thor es bastante alta.

—Hey, Rogers, Romanoff, tú... —les llama, causando que el hombre sobre su pecho se avergüence inmediatamente, anticipando su acción— ¿Les molesta si beso a mi esposo?

Maldita fuera su suerte.

.

.

.

.

.

 

La noche llega algo tarde, en opinión de Stark. Luego de la cena más incómoda de su existencia —aunque quizá fuese un poco mentira, pues disfrutó enormemente la incomodidad del Capitán, incluso cuando él no estaba mejor que él—, la hora de la despedida llegó. Scott explicó el motivo de su visita, y Tony, como el buen resentido que era, prefirió no responder directamente al rubio cuando sugirió que su ayuda sería agradecida. Intentó no pensar demasiado en la mirada de cachorro que el otro tenía. Si bien sí comentó que extrañó un poco su optimismo, no se dignó a decir mucho más.

—Tons...

La llamada de su esposo le obliga a levantar la mirada de la mesa de trabajo. Era estúpido, ¿no? Comenzar a replantearse lo dicho por la hormiga gigante. Su plan, toda su idea...

—Es sencillamente imposible—dijo, y los brazos envolviéndolo le dieron un poco de la seguridad que estaba necesitando— Es una broma...

—Eres el hombre más listo que conozco, tú me dirás si es posible o no...

Stark cerró los ojos, apoyándose sobre el pecho tras de él. Paso una mano por su rostro.

—¿Puedes creerles, siquiera? Admítelo, suena absurdo, por decir lo menos...

—Es como sus películas... Siempre que puedas justificarlo, tiene sentido... ¿No dices algo como eso?

—Crear una jodida paradoja sería el menor de nuestros problemas—admite para sí mismo el menor, sacándole una sonrisa al otro.

No puede entender un carajo de lo que hace, y muchas veces, especialmente cuando cae la noche y el trabajo quiere seducirlo, Thor no comprende ni la mitad de lo que sale de su boca. Pero, igual que en esos momentos, él se queda allí. Thor permanece allí.

—Te amo...—suelta el rubio de pronto, sorprendido al menor.

Primero hay una expresión de confusión, luego alegría. Finalmente una sonrisa se extiende por sus labios y se gira en su sitio hasta quedar delante, cara a cara, para encontrarse con la azulina mirada que parece decir todo y nada.

—No lo haces...—le recuerda, medio divertido.

—¿No me amas?—es la pregunta de Thor

Tony no puede responderle. No suelta sonido alguno cuando el mayor deposita un beso en su frente, ni se opone cuando baja hasta su mejilla. No se resiste a los labios recorriendo su cuello, y solo atina a soltar una pequeña risa cuando la barba comienza a hacerle cosquillas.

—No te quiero de esa manera—admite el Dios— Pero es sincero... Lo que siento, es real...

—Thor...

—Te amo de un modo en que solo podré amarte a ti, Tony... ¿Es suficiente para que me ames también?

Cuando los ojos vuelven a buscarle, el castaño no puede mentirle.

—Sabes que sí... Dios, sabes que sí...

Entonces lo besa, esta vez con más ímpetu. Hay más intenciones detrás de este nuevo contacto, y muchas más sensaciones. Más sentimientos. Hay más, sencillamente. Más vida, más que nunca. Las manos del Dios recorren el cuerpo ajeno con creciente necesidad a la par que las manos contrarias tiran de su ropa con la misma rapidez. Thor apoya una mano sobre la mesa y el comando dado por su tacto ya conocido elimina toda imagen sobre ésta, vaciándola en un parpadeo, como en cada oportunidad. Se han entregado a los pasionales momentos en cada superficie posible de su mundo. Esa casita en medio de la nada era todo su mundo, un mundo que crearon juntos. Entonces las ropas van quedado todas en desorden bajo ambos, y Tony gruñe algo que es imposible poner en palabras cuando su piel desnuda choca contra el frío de la superficie metálica. Thor se ríe un poco por sus desgracias, como siempre. Porque sabe que el frío es momentáneo, porque el calor entre ambos siempre aumenta. Es pasional. La base de su matrimonio no era solo lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro, había también un amor sexual que no era posible explicar.

Tony sentía la mirada humedecerse en cada vez en que el placer lo atacaba de esa manera. Siempre que Thor le tocaba de ese modo el sentía que tocaba las nubes con la punta de sus dedos. Lo sentía besar cada rincón de su piel expuesta, y cada rincón escondido de su alma herida. Lo sentía acariciar con la misma calma que él lo hacía. Tony amaba pasar sus manos por aquellos músculos que no parecían dejar de crecer nunca. Y se reía para sus adentros imaginando una dimensión donde su físico no fuese así... Estaba seguro que amaría su cuerpo de cualquier manera, y le trataría del mismo modo siempre. Entonces Thor le besaba con calma mientras que sus cuerpos se unían, y el contenía un quejido. Porque el muy bestia nunca se daba el tiempo necesario, nunca lo había necesitado antes de él, y Tony no quería admitir en voz alta que le gustaba que doliera un poco al principio. Se movía siempre lento, pese a su desenfreno, dándole oportunidad de respirar. Tocaba su piel caliente, y besaba su cuello, dejando más marcas en él. Stark hundía los dedos sobre su espalda, lastimaba su piel sin darse cuenta y Thor agradecía que no lo evitara. Al bañarse juntos siempre disfrutaba de los mimos que el otro le daba a modo de disculpa por semejantes marcas. Y al sentir las uñas clavarse más fuerte sabía que podía hacer como mejor le pareciera. Porque Tony era tan complaciente como él mismo, por eso funcionaban bien. Thor acariciaba sus tetillas, y paseaba sus dedos sobre la piel herida. Observaba el brillo en su pecho con adoración y paseaba su boca por esos sitios donde el menor juraba no quedaba corazón alguno. Sus manos se entretenían luego en amoldar la piel bajo su tacto, disfrutando de aquellas nalgas que le volvían loco en cada oportunidad. Tony intentaba no reírse entre gemidos, pues su actitud era la de un hombre adorable, incluso en la pasión del momento. Su mirada era la de un hombre amable, pese a su físico que podía dar miedo... Y lo sentía moverse lento primero, antes de amenazar con matarlo de lo duro que podía llegar a ser. La habitación se llenaba de gruñidos, insultos y ruegos. A veces era solo uno de ellos quien podía hablar luego de ello, a veces ambos perdían capacidad de comunicarse con palabras, pero no necesitaban más que sus cuerpos. Era solo cuando Odinson anticipaba su clímax que se permitía ser más dulce, del modo en que descubrió a Tony le gustaba. Lo besaba lento y profundo, masajeando la extensión palpitante bajo su mano mientras que embestía un poco más. Y con la misma explosión de amor, con la misma chispa que todo el evento empezaba, así terminaba. Ambos envueltos en una nube de calma, en un cielo lleno de alegría y sin temores. En un infinito que no tenía palabras.

Stark solía reírse con fuerza cuando alguien usaba el romanticismo para excusarse. Del modo en que él lo hizo, años atrás.

_"Si pudiera te escogería a ti"_

Cuán cliché parecía... Y, sin embargo, por fin podía comprenderlo.

Porque ellos tuvieron oportunidad de vivirlo. De hacerlo. De experimentar cuánta verdad había detrás de semejante oración. Ellos se escogieron mutuamente, pese a que sabían que existía una persona que significaba mucho más. A pesar de que, para Thor, hubo alguien más.

Y aunque el castaño creyó firmemente en que fue sincero con Pepper al pronunciar aquello, finalmente aceptó que nunca podría quererla de esa manera. No podía quererle siquiera del modo en que quería a Thor.

Adoraba a esa mujer, pero no existía amor.

Y el rubio que le abrazaba ahora... Por ese hombre...

A él sí que lo amaba, aunque sabía que no tenía su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Cuando Tony despertó la mañana siguiente no se mostró sorprendido por verse a sí mismo en la cama, solo pudo renegar con una sonrisa mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Sintió un calambre ligero, pero luego de tantas jornadas titánicas ésta no fue su peor situación. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, de donde escuchaba venía una suave melodía. Todavía le causaba gracia saber que el Dios nórdico podía ponerse a cantar en la ducha. Un acto tan simple y que en él, graciosamente, parecía tan inapropiado.

—¿Puedo acompañarte...?—preguntó casualmente desde la puerta, mirando al otro en la bañera

Apoyado contra uno de los extremos, con los cerrados, Thor sonrió. Abrió ligeramente éstos para dirigir una mirada a su amante, su esposo, el hombre que hoy día era su todo... Desnudo como cada mañana —porque los malos hábitos podían pegarse, según se quejaba—, Tony le dedicaba una mirada divertida.

—¿Necesitas permiso realmente?—inquirió divertido, antes de notar que se acercaba

—Estaba siendo amable—responde Stark, antes de sumarse a él.

Sus días eran así. Mundanos. Sin mayor profundidad. Eran felices, jodidamente felices. Y sí, a veces, solo en ocasiones, despertaban con un dolor en el pecho. A veces, en pocas veces, amanecían en plena noche, soñando con aquellos que habían perdido. Solo a veces.

—¿Realmente...?—inició de pronto Tony, tras un largo silencio en que el más alto se dedicaba a abrazarlo— ¿Piensas que es posible...?

Odinson no necesito que fuese más claro que eso. Su mirada se mostró tan serena como siempre cuando respondió:

—Si lo piensas posible, yo te apoyaré—afirmó, dejando un beso en su hombro.

Una de las manos de Tony alcanzó la suya, que descansaba sobre su vientre. Él entendía perfectamente. Tanto como Thor lo entendía a él.

—Podríamos perder esto, lo sabes, ¿no?

Thor dibujó una sonrisa ligera que el otro no necesitó ver para comprobar lo real que era.

—Me tendrás siempre, hijo de Stark... No importa de qué manera sea, una parte de mi es tuya para siempre...

El castaño ahogó un suspiro.

—Debo de ser un imbécil...

—¿Por interesarte en ellos?—inquirió curioso su esposo

—Por pensar que pueden tener razón—explicó.

Cuando otro beso cayó sobre su piel, no contuvo la risa.

—Hey...

—No pienses en eso ahora... Podemos ocupar el tiempo que nos queda en algo mejor...—declara, y sus manos se deslizan por la piel contraria

Tony contiene una sonrisa.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón—admite, y la idea de dedicar sus pensamientos al equipo se desvanecen.

Al menos por un rato más.

Aprovecharían ese momento algo más.

.

.

.

.

.

 

El plan es relativamente sencillo. Eso pensaba Tony mientras que continuaban discutiendo qué equipos se formarían. No estaba totalmente convencido, pero las opciones eran limitadas. El solo imaginar la cantidad de cosas que podrían salir mal lo ponía de mal humor, pero lo llenaba de esperanza. Porque si algo podía salir mal, eso quería decir que existía aunque fuese un mínimo de posibilidad de que fuera bien. Y a él le interesaba que fuera bien.

—No esperaba que te casaras—comenta una voz detrás suya, mientras que él continuaba trabajando en la plataforma que, con suerte, serviría de nexo entre sus saltos temporales.

Rocket, bajo una de las máquinas, rodó los ojos.

_"Tienes que estarme jodiendo"_ pensó, rendido.

—¿Es así de sorprendente?—fue la respuesta de Stark, quien no despegó sus ojos de lo que hacía— ¿Tengo tan mala fama?

Rogers sonrió apenas, parecía más bien una mueca de tristeza.

—En realidad... Era solo yo quien no quería que te casaras—admite Steve, antes de agregar— Pensaba que si pasaba algo así, tendría que felicitar a Pepper... Ella es una mujer maravillosa.

—Realmente lo es—acepta Stark, terminando de unir ambas piezas para finalmente levantar la mirada— Pero no era la mujer para mí... O la persona correcta, si me permites decirlo así.

—¿Y Thor lo es?—pregunta entonces Steve, alzando las cejas.

Stark por poco y se siente ofendido.

—Disculpa, pero, recuérdamente un momento... ¿Estamos hablando de mi vida persona por...?

—Estoy preocupado por ti, Tony.

La respuesta no le es suficiente. Mira de reojo al mapache bajo la pieza metálica y éste le hace un gesto similar. _"Está de broma, ¿cierto?_ " Tony sonríe por lo bajo ante la incredulidad escrita en los ojos del pequeño animal.

—¿Por qué interesa de pronto, Capi?—responde Stark, regresando la mirada a él, se aparta de su estación mientras continúa— La última vez que hablamos no habías cambiado tanto... Llegaste a mi casa, luego de años cabe decir, pidiendo ayuda por algo que, oh sorpresa, no puedes manejar solo y es solamente hasta que te das cuenta de que estoy casado, y delante tuyo ayudándote con algo que tú y yo sabemos es más grande que nosotros... Solo aquí, ¿me dices que estás preocupado por mí?

Rogers se nota culpable ante aquello. No desvía la mirada, a pesar de que el otro ya esperaba una reacción como ésta. Respira hondo, como dándose ánimos, y explica:

—Siempre me preocupé por ti... No hubo ningún momento donde no estuviese preocupado por ti, o interesado en ti.

Tony hace una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás escuchándote? No es lo que das a entender... Ni lo que dabas a entender... Te largaste, protegiste a tu mejor amigo—casi escupió aquellas dos palabras antes de continuar— Me mentiste... A sabiendas de lo grave que era esa mentira en especial.

—Tony...

—Espero tengas una buena razón para querer conversar aquí y ahora, Steve Rogers... Porque si no es algo grande, realmente yo...

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

El sonido de la pieza metálica cayendo al suelo es lo único que se escucha. Rogers, extrañado, intenta identificar la fuente de esto. La cola de Rocket es lo primero que nota, antes de que le vea salir, haciendo algo parecido a un berrinche, justo desde un monitor que se encontraba apagado.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

Steve se siente expuesto inmediatamente. Estaba seguro de que estaban solos.

—Creo que es la primera vez que diré esto—dijo entonces el castaño, atrayendo su atención, luego Stark señaló al más pequeño— Estoy de acuerdo con el ratón mutante.

—¡Oye!—se queja el animal, antes de que lance la llave entre sus manos, harto— Me rindo. Oficialmente tuve suficiente—dice, alejándose— ¡Llama cuando sea seguro trabajar aquí! —seguidamente vocifera hacia el rubio— Y tú, compórtate como un hombre... ¿Acosar a alguien casado? ¡Eso está penado en más de 3 galaxias distintas!

—No lo estoy...

—¡Thor! ¡Hombre! ¡El chico estrella te quiere robar al esposo...!—le escucha rabiar mientras se aleja del hangar, y Steve siente que puede morir ahí mismo.

Definitivamente no es la manera en que esperaba que se diera esa conversación. El silencio que se instala es pesado, pero no se atreve a decir nada más. Ha dicho lo que quería, y ha perdido el valor para continuar. No quería ofrecer nada extraño, claro... Él sencillamente quería hacérselo saber. Que lo quería. Más de lo que admitió antes, más de lo que admitió para sí mismo años atrás. Quiso contarle cuán confundido se sintió, lo perdido que estaba...

—Tienes un pésimo sentido del tiempo, tengo que reconocerlo—dijo Tony, al notar lo decaído de su postura, se acercó a él, y colocó una mano en su hombro— Algo malo tenías que tener. Aparte de ser un traidor ocasional...

—Pensé que me habías perdonado por eso....—replicó Steve, frunciendo el ceño, apartando su mano

—Pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré de echártelo en cara de vez en cuando, me conoces mejor que eso, ¿no?—respondió divertido Stark, y la sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco.

—¿Te tomas algo en serio alguna vez? Acabo de confesarte algo y tu...—comenzó él, pero la voz del otro le detiene

—Esperé por mucho tiempo porque dijeras algo como eso, Steve.... Y me refiero a bastante tiempo. Varios años... ¿No tengo derecho de regocijarme un poco ahora?

—Tony...

—Estaba enamorado de ti, y escucha bien eso. Eso fue tiempo pasado... Te quise mucho, pero eso ya lo sabías... Te amé. Creo que eso es lo que no sospechabas... Pero realmente lo hice.

—¿Y ahora no?

—No, ahora no...

El rubio apartó la mirada a la vez que pasaba una mano por su cabeza.

—No lo entiendo, Tony... Realmente me cuesta comprenderlo... Tú y Thor... No tiene sentido. Ustedes no eran tan cercanos... ¿Cómo demonios pasó?

Tony frunció los labios, pero antes de que pudiese responder, y tras los pasos que reconoció sin esfuerzo, solo atinó a mirar a su esposo con algo parecido a la tristeza. Tras de Rogers, Thor carraspeó. Steve se giró inmediatamente, avergonzado.

—El cómo pasó no es tu problema—le dijo, severo— ¿Es cierto que tienes segundas intenciones con mi esposo?

Steve miró entonces a Tony, y al darse cuenta de que no le miraba lo comprendió.

La lucha que pensaba restaba, además de la evidente que tenía contra el tiempo, no existía.

—No, Thor... No tengo ninguna intención con él.

.

.

.

.

.

 

La maldita máquina del tiempo es real. Es tangible y está justo delante de ambos. Stark dedica una última mirada al recién creado objeto antes de que sus ojos caigan sobre el hombre a un lado suyo, el mismo que continúa sosteniendo su mano como si fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro... Y quizá sea verdad. Quizá esta sea la última vez.

—Siempre podemos irnos—comenta Tony, como quien no quiere la cosa— Dejarlos trabajar solos, arruinarlo todo por su cuenta... No intervenir allí.

—Absurdo... No dejarías de culparte si te fueras ahora—le recuerda, apretando su mano con un poco más de fuerza

—Ojalá no tuvieras razón—responde Stark por lo bajo, apartando la mirada.

Observa sus manos juntas, ahoga un suspiro mientras cierra los ojos. Empieza a sentir, quizá, un poco de miedo. Algo de terror. ¿Es un ataque de pánico?

—Cariño...

No quiere abrir los ojos.

—Anthony...

Hace una pequeña mueca, convenciéndose de que está soñando.

Escucha la armadura del otro al removerse, y cuando llama una vez más, abre los ojos lentamente, antes de bajar la mirada, buscando la contraria.

—Stark...

Arrodillado.

¿Qué expresión podría aquel tipo viendo lo fácil que hacía aquello que exigía? Tony contiene una sonrisa... Precisamente porque no lo hizo fácilmente entonces, lo hacía ahora.

Porque se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho a tiempo.

—Thor...—dijo, e intentó hacerlo pararse.

Sabía que más de un par de ojos estaban sobre ambos.

—Estás siendo absurdamente ridículo.

—Es un gesto romántico

Intenta no reír, a pesar de que siente que está por llorar.

—Amor...

Le observa nuevamente, esta vez más triste.

—Está bien... Pase lo que pase, estarás bien.

—¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué pasará si funciona, Odinson? ¿Qué haremos entonces?

La frase que obtuvo de respuesta fue casi un rezo. Una oración que el otro repetía en cada momento de duda y que acompañaba gestos tan anticuados como el de ahora, en que tomaba su mano antes de besar el dorso, jurando sobre la piel bajo sus labios.

—Una parte de mí, es tuya para siempre...

Esperaba que fuera así.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fallaron.

Maldita sea. Fallaron.

¿Cómo carajo fallaron?

Luego de reunir las gemas, luego de semejantes aventuras. Tras momentos tan tensos... ¿Cómo era posible que Thanos pudiese anticiparlo? La respuesta era tan simple como complicada. Había sido gracias a Nébula. Y aunque Stark sentía ira creciendo en su contra, todavía se sentía agradecido con ella. Porque con ella estuvo a punto de recibir a la muerte, y con ella pasó el momento más oscuro de su jodida existencia. El cómo Thanos se las arregló para usarla en su contra lo descubrirían más tarde, ahora lo único importante es que la batalla era real una vez más. La posibilidad de perder crecía a cada segundo. Y justo cuando la esperanza moría, justo cuando Tony Stark pensaba que todo había acabado, el primer portal se abrió.

Y el chasquido dado por su hermano de ciencia demostró los frutos de todo su trabajo.

—Señor Stark...

¡Estaban todos de vuelta!

Todos menos...

—¡Tú...!—rugió Thor, yendo directamente contra el poderoso villano. Y Tony sintió que palidecía al verlo acercarse directamente contra un fin que no podría evitar.

—¡Rogers!—rugió hacia el Capitán, quien tomaba el martillo entonces, mismo que saliese disparado en dirección contraria al dueño original luego del golpe dado por Thanos.

—¡Estoy en eso!—fue la dura respuesta del tenso hombre.

El escudo detuvo el golpe a tiempo, y Thor hizo acopio de toda la ira que pensó extinguida años atrás. Pero no era fácil abandonar ese sentimiento, no era sencillo olvidar lo que perdió, lo que no fue capaz de llorar, lo que no pudo defender. Tomó ambas armas, la que cedió antes creyendo que sería útil y la que usaba ahora pensando que era suficiente. Llevó ambas a su pecho, chocando una con otra mientras que los cielos se oscurecían más que antes. La pequeña tormenta provocada por el Capitán no sería más que un juego de niños al lado del desastre natural que él iba a causar. Rayos, centellas y muchas luces más ocuparon el firmamento, alertando a cada ser vivo del campo. Los sonidos fueron imponentes, y Spider-Man, aun lado de su mentor, sintió que era capaz de mojar sus calzoncillos ante semejante espectáculo.

—Vamos a morir aquí—dijo, seguro

—¡No quiero morir ahogado, carajo!—fue la exclamación de Lang, asustado, pese a su enorme tamaño

—Ahogarte será la última de tus preocupaciones—indicó Avispa— Eres un pararayos...

Así varios comentarios se fueron formando, y, entre tatos, el antiguo Soldado del Invierno observó a sus costados, confirmando lo que había imaginado. No sería el único afectado. A metros de distancia, Steve intercambió una mirada con él. Buck reconoció en su postura sus intenciones, y recibió el lanzamiento como lo habría hecho años atrás, aceptando el escudo que salió disparado en su dirección.

—¡Cúbrelos!—rugió Rogers, adivinando que dentro de los restos del traje, Tony no tendría mucha oportunidad de escapar, mucho menos Parker, quien intentaba ayudarlo.

Tragando grueso, Barnes siguió la orden dada. El material de su nuevo brazo no debería de atraer nada, ni siquiera el escudo debería hacerlo, pero si un rayo caía en su dirección, debería ser capaz de soportarlo. Por sí mismo, y por los otros dos.

—Te lo advirtió ni bien supo tus intenciones... Lo comprendió solo con verte—decía el rubio, hirviendo de furia.

Steve tembló desde su sitio cuando los primeros flashes comenzaron a azotar contra el suelo.

—Nunca serás un Dios... —repitió, y los truenos secundaron la gravedad de su voz— No eres nada comparado a un Dios...

Thanos, aunque intimidado, no permitió que su rostro demostrase expresión alguna. Se mantuvo de pie con una postura digna, a la espera del golpe que vendría. Un par de rayos no le harían nada, sus golpes anteriores habían demostrado que no era mucho más doloroso que ser golpeado en pleno espacio. Ni siquiera el puñetazo de su afamada Capitana fue tan fuerte...

Una estela cayó entonces sobre el poderoso Thor, y, mientras su esposo le miraba, la capa roja hondeó con fuerza tras su figura. El Dios levantó entonces a  Mjolnir y a Stormbreaker, causando un impacto tan grande que provocó que la tierra temblara bajo sus pies, y el estruendo que sobrevino no pudo compararse siquiera el duro impacto que se escuchó la primera vez que el escudo del Capitán intentó detenerlo.

Azotó ambas armas en el suelo con dirección a su objetivo, provocando así una onda expansiva que iba arrasando con cada personaje a su paso. Lacayos varios perecieron ni bien eran tocados por la energía que el golpe provocó. Pocos primero hasta alcanzar unas decenas. Entonces llegó a él.

Un golpe directo a Thanos, que Thor estaba seguro acabaría con él.

La explosión terminó oscureciendo todo a su alrededor, haciendo que más de uno contuviera el aliento. Los truenos y relámpagos continuaron resonando a la distancia a la vez que encendían luces por todos lados. Y entre las nubes de polvo y tierra, entre los quejidos de los heridos y los sonidos de cuerpos al caer, la figura del sujeto se alzó, haciendo que los héroes dieran un paso.

—Maldito... Necio...—dijo Thanos, sus pasos se notaron más lentos

Cuando su mirada se alzó, Thor estaba listo para intentarlo de nuevo. A pesar de que su cuerpo se notaba resentido por aquel ataque, él sentía que podía morir si con eso se aseguraba de acabar con él. La mirada insistente sobre su cuerpo le hizo perder atención de su enemigo, o quizá fuera una creciente necesidad por asegurarse de que, efectivamente, Tony continuaba allí. Le miró intensamente, casi disculpándose. Pero su esposo... Él... No parecía molesto en absoluto.

¿Por qué parecía hasta resignado?

—¡Tú...! ¡Maldito embustero!

El berrido del gigante hace que los vengadores reafirmen posiciones. Cuando Tony intenta ponerse de pie, hay dos figuras interponiéndose. Es el Soldado quien cubre entonces al chico arácnido.

—Tienes que protegerlo—es su sencilla oración

Los restantes van reagrupándose, preparados para atacar.

—Sabías que esto pasaría... Esto es lo que advertías... ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Tuve que asesinarte! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo hice! ¡Él incluso se atrevió a reprocharme!

Creyendo que la locura finalmente alcanzó al tirano, Thor dio un paso adelante.

—Has perdido la cabeza... Y me aseguraré de que así sea—afirmó

—Estúpido... Todavía no te has dado cuenta...—reclamó entonces el otro

La mirada de la morada figura es atraída entonces por el guantelete, que brilla a unos metros de él. Su sonrisa es amplia. Ganó, claro que lo hizo. No había otra manera.

—Hijos míos... No importa cuánto intenten... El final será siempre el mismo...—afirma, caminando hacia el característico brillo multicolor.

—¿Qué demonios hace?—inquiere Wong hacia el médico, y este le mira de reojo, casi alzando los hombros

—No lo sé—admite Strange— No había visto esto nunca...

—¿Qué?—casi grita el otro en respuesta— Pero se supone que tú...

—No importa si es este mundo...—dice Thanos con voz alta, sin permitir que la atención se pierda de él— O los que sean... Yo siempre gano.

Cuando su mano se coloca sobre el objeto, su mirada es de orgullo.

—Yo soy inevitable...—afirma, levantando el guantelete.

Entonces Odinson lo comprende.

Alza Stormbreaker mientras que sus pasos se aceleran. Sus pies se despegan del suelo y pronto su figura se observa a la distancia, recorriendo los metros que le separan del otro en segundos.

Tony, por primera vez, no se nota asustado. Y eso el Soldado, quien no le pierde atención, puede notarlo.

—Es su fin—musita bajo, siendo oído por el par

—¿No es eso solo una...?—intenta decir Peter

—Sí, lo es—acepta Bucky.

—¡Yo gano!—afirmó Thanos, y sus dedos adoptaron la posición que antes temían.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos.

Pero nada pasó.

—¿Qué d...?

Su cabeza fue cortada entonces, cayendo al suelo.

Tras un instante de silencio pesado, sus seguidores comenzaron a retirarse dando pasos hacia atrás. Los pocos que restaban luego de la tormenta, claro está. Se notaban incrédulos, incapaces de creer que este era el final. Pero el cielo sobre ellos comenzaba a despejarse, y tomaron ese instante confuso para huir. Algunos de ellos no alcanzaron a llegar lejos, siendo rodeados por la gente de Wakanda.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado—afirmó el rey ante la mirada asustada de uno de los seguidores de aquel tipo, y sus garras aparecieron entonces— Pero puedes intentar correr—sugirió.

—Chico... —llamó entonces Tony, y Peter le miró de inmediato— Podría aceptar algo de ayuda aquí—admite

El menor parece avergonzado un momento, antes de asentir con fuerza. Cuando intenta ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, sin embargo, no puede contener el ligero quejido. Stark lo nota inmediatamente.

—¿Pete?—inquiere

—Estoy bien, estoy bien—afirma— Solo una costilla... O quizá dos...—explica, su respiración se acelera un poco— Wow... La adrenalina si que quita el dolor, ¿verdad? Porque justo ahora empiezo a sentir que... —hace una mueca— Vale, vale... No... Esto no está bien

Barnes rueda los ojos antes de dar media vuelta. Pasa un brazo por debajo de Stark antes de apartarlo del chico, pronto se acomoda para poder ayudar también al menor. Comienzan a avanzar lentamente.

—¿Usted no se lastimó nada? Wow. Realmente tiene sus ventajas ser un super hombre, ¿no es así?—comenta Peter, incapaz de cerrar la boca— ¿No le duele en lo absoluto?

—¿Siempre es así de parlanchín?—cuestiona Bucky hacia el otro adulto, este contiene una sonrisa apenas— ¿Y te agrada así?

—Lo aprecio justo así—admite, luego alza una ceja— No mató a mis padres...

El Soldado se queda en una pieza, frenando sus pasos. Parker también guarda silencio, abriendo los ojos como platos. Luego Tony comienza a reírse con fuerza. Y antes de que pueda terminar de carcajearse, está llorando también.

—¿Señor Stark?—inquere preocupado el chico, luego gira hacia el mayor— Oh, Dios. Es psicosis. Ha perdido la cabeza...

—Temo que...—intenta decir Barnes entonces, es interrumpido por el millonario

—Ganamos, carajo... Es normal que no pueda creerlo...

Y al oírlo se vuelve más real.

Tremendamente real.

A metros de distancia, el resto también comienza a creerlo. Y la felicidad no puede ocultarse. Cuando Steve alcanza al trío, le toma un segundo darse cuenta de que Tony no tiene intención de acercarse a su pareja. Le sorprende, claro, y aunque intenta ayudarlo, el peso del castaño ya está bien soportado por su mejor amigo. Peter comienza a reponerse, pero termina apoyándose sobre él.

—Lo siento—se disculpa, y él niega ligeramente

—Eres un chico afortunado—le dice, aunque Pete no comprende por qué.

Rogers observa entonces al hombre que ama, notando entonces que este tiene la mirada puesta en otra dirección. Sigue su mirada, y no le sorprende darse cuenta de que es incapaz de dejar de observar a Thor.

—¿No quieres...?—intenta decir, pero ni siquiera le escucha— Llevaré al chico a que lo revisen—informa en voz alta

Confía en que al menos uno de los soldados, o al menos Banner, podrán armarse un grupo de primeros auxilios en medio de ese caos. Barnes permanece de pie, sosteniendo el cuerpo contrario que, a decir verdad, le resulta un tanto delgado. No comenta nada al respecto, simplemente espera a que el otro de muestras de que tiene intención de moverse.

—Es extraño, sabes....—dice el castaño, atrayendo su atención

Bucky no responde.

—Siempre supe que no era para mí, pero es doloroso de todos modos—admite, su mirada se interesa entonces por su acompañante— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? Con todos tus años, apuesto a que tienes historias interesantes...

James frunce el ceño por un instante, primero confuso, luego hay algo extraño en su mirada. Aparta los ojos del otro, y su voz suena bastante calmada al decir:

—No sé si debo de ofenderme... ¿Acabas de llamarme anciano? O es algo peor... ¿Crees que soy un anciano primerizo? Estoy confundido...

La suave risa del castaño no es demasiado alta, pero es capaz de llenar de paz a cualquiera que le escucha a unos metros a la redonda. En medio de esa situación salida de una película, el que pueda relajarse les permite respirar de nuevo. De volver a vivir una vez más.

Barnes le ayuda entonces a regresar hacia donde permanece el resto. Necesita atención médica, indudablemente. Casi podía apostar que, en otro escenario, la muerte les habría saludado a todos sin problema. Eran afortunados aquí. Stark era afortunado aquí. Bucky solo necesitaba mirarlo para ver su corazón estrujarse, pero eso era sin duda mejor que verlo morir. Tony, por su parte, dedicó una última mirada al hombre que tanto amaba.

Lo observa a la distancia, y, gracias a los cercanos que eran, tiene una idea de qué es exactamente lo que dice en ese momento. Las nubes van despejando el cielo, dando permiso al sol de brillar sobre ellos una vez más.

—Estaba convencido de que, por una vez, no había verdad alguna en tus palabras...—confiesa Thor, mirando como la estrella más brillante ocupa el firmamento delante de ambos— Estaba seguro de que mentías como siempre... Una y otra vez. ¿Qué más daba una más?

A un lado suyo, la familiar silueta no hace sonido alguno. Más pálido que nunca, y más delgado de lo que lo recordaba. El tiempo que experimentó en el espacio fue cruel, pero benevolente. Sobrevivió, justo cuando pensaba que era imposible.

—Lo hice—admite finalmente, su voz es rasposa.

En desuso por media década, no era tan sorprendente. Solo pudo conversar consigo mismo, discutir con sus miedos y reconocer todos sus fallos. Hacer frente a un pasado que no creía real, y darse cuenta de qué era cierto.

—Estaba seguro de que iba a morir ahí, hermano... —confiesa, su mirada busca entonces el rostro ajeno.

Tan distinto a sus recuerdos, y, sin embargo, permanecía igual.

—Pero decidiste protegerme...

Cuando Thor regresa su mirada hacia él, no hay palabras para describir el dolor de décadas que ha sufrido por su causa. Lo vio morir tantas veces, y la última fue sencillamente real.

—Loki...

Por un momento temió que llamarle le haría desaparecer. Justo como ocurrió durante los primeros meses en que vivió en la tierra, tras su muerte. Tras ese jodido evento que...

—Estoy aquí—afirmó la voz seria del otro, antes de que Thor sintiese como aquel tacto que creía tan lejos volvía a alcanzar su rostro— Estoy aquí, Thor...

Tomó la mano que descansaba sobre su mejilla, y le miró con aquellos ojos azules que competían fácilmente con el cielo que se iluminaba a cada minuto. Para el moreno no pasó desapercibida la alianza, pero ni bien se encontró con el brillo oscuro en sus cabellos lo comprendió. Avanzó, sí. Vivió sin él... Vivió creyendo que nunca volvería a verlo. De la misma manera en que Loki hizo.

La mano de Thor, más grande, más áspera, capturó entonces la única trenza que adornaba los cabellos de su hermano. Recordaba cuando platicó de esto con el otro hombre. No podía llevarse nada, y no podía dejarlo todo. No podía quedarse con él.

—Pensé que lo habías perdido—admite Thor, admirando su cabello entrelazado a las oscuras hebras, su mano todavía unida a la contraria— Dijiste que no lo necesitabas...

—No tenía nada más que fuese tuyo conmigo... —le recuerda Loki, cuando guía ambas manos hasta su cuerpo, hay un brillo acuoso sobre los ojos del más alto— Nada que no fuese tristeza, ni recuerdos... Decidí quedarme con él cuando el Gran Maestro ordenó que te lo cortasen... Fue realmente emocionante encontrar una excusa para hacerme con el cabello de uno de sus guerreros.

Thor hace una mueca, Loki era un maestro en esconder lo que sentía detrás de ironías como aquella. Suelta su mano antes de que pueda alejarlo, y la coloca sobre el mismo sitio que el otro se negaba a tocar. Su palma puede sentir, incluso por sobre la ropa, la marca que todavía desprende vida. Una vida que no existe, ni existirá nunca.

El beso es inesperado para el Dios del Engaño, pero es bien recibido. Corresponde con la intensidad que dan solo los años, y las emociones a flor de piel. Thor no recuerda un momento más amargo que aquel, donde le escuchó llorar por tanto tiempo. Habían pasado tantos ayeres, e incluso ahora podía sentir la culpa del otro. Lo que debieron proteger, lo que tuvieron que ocultar.

—¿Cómo lo sabías...? ¿Cómo pudiste engañarlo?—demandó saber, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos

—Te vi....—confesó— En aquellos años en que fui encerrado... El día que madre fue asesinada.

Thor lo recordó entonces. La manera en que deliberadamente ignoró las instrucciones de Rocket y se internó allí, curioso. Él solo necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien. Él solo quería saber que su hermano estaba bien... Y al verlo tumbado en la cama, con la mirada en el techo, mientras sus manos continuaban sobre su abdomen plano....

—Era una ilusión—comprendió, sorprendido— Pero, ¿cómo? Las celdas...

—Madre me permitía conjuros pequeños, Thor... Siempre lo hizo... Cuando le expliqué que algunos guardias gustaban de jugarme bromas, ella me permitió hacerlo...

—Lo que vi no era real entonces... Tú, allí...

—La ilusión creaba lo que tu corazón necesitaba ver... ¿Qué miraste entonces?

" _Te vi sonreír_ " pensó inmediatamente, recordando esa expresión a la perfección. La manera en que la ilusión en el rostro del otro logró engañarle. El más alto renegó apenas, apartando la mirada. Ese sería quizá el único secreto que procuraría mantener desde ahora. Porque en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era una sonrisa suya. Nada más. Fue todo lo que necesitó para seguir, para continuar en aquella aventura que amenazaba con terminar la vida que conocía.

Su hermano no insistió más, recordando a su vez lo que él miró. Lo notó cruzar los pasillos con lo que pensó seguro era sigilo. Avanzó rápido, y se quedó allí, mirándolo. Observando a través del cristal mágico, como si fuera un animal enjaulado... Y él estaba allí, de pie. Aunque furioso por su atrevimiento, Loki le esperó allí, de pie. Y lo reconoció al mirarlo. Al Thor que no le pertenecía en ese momento, y al que no era en esos años. El Thor que buscaba la solución al problema que Loki había creado al buscar la ayuda de Thanos. El mismo rubio en el que creía a pesar de que no le había visto antes.

" _Escucha mis palabras, hijo de nadie... Él encontrará la manera de ganar. Siempre lo ha hecho... Y no lo hará solo..._ " Esa fue su advertencia entonces, mucho antes de conocer al equipo de inadaptados que su hermano llamaba amigos, antes de conocer al hombre que su hermano llamaba cariño. El moreno casi podía afirmar que los apelativos eran justo de ese tipo... Thor era en realidad un hombre romántico de un modo que podía perturbarlo...

El rey que Asgard merecía, pero Thor se negaba a ser.

—Loki...

El llamado saca al Dios del Engaño de aquellos pensamientos, y le obliga a mirar al otro con atención. Thor permanece bastante serio, pero se nota en paz.

—Cásate conmigo.

El menor frunce el ceño en una mueca notablemente confusa.

—¿Qué...? Pero tú... —dice, mirando su mano izquierda— Hermano, tu ya...

—Sabes a qué me refiero...—le corta con seriedad, y entonces le mira con ese amor que consigue derretirlo siempre, en cada oportunidad— No hablo de este compromiso midgardiano... Sabes de qué hablo...

El moreno necesita reorganizar sus pensamientos, cuando habla, hay un tono acusador en su voz.

—No me perteneces totalmente, hijo de Odin... Le entregaste una parte a él—afirma, receloso

El más alto no parece arrepentido en absoluto, ni siquiera ofendido.

—Y esa parte siempre será suya—afirma— Pero esto, lo que soy y lo que seré... Lo que he he sido, aparte de esa porción... Todo es tuyo, Loki... Siempre lo fue.

Aunque intenta encontrar mejores defensas, todas se vienen abajo con una sencilla oración.

—Tu no estabas libre tampoco, y querías esto también... Eres el amor de mi alma, ¿por qué no lo aceptas de una buena vez?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Stark observa el ocaso desde el barranco con una expresión de calma. En cuestión de días, el mundo entero parece listo para reacomodarse, para salir de la pausa obligatoria luego de 5 años de sufrimiento. Intenta sonreír, pero hay una pequeña mueca. Está convencido de que hace lo correcto, pero todavía se siente un poco herido. Un poco solo. Un tanto abandonado.

—¿No hay nada que pueda decir para convencerte?—inquiere la voz detrás de él

Tony sonríe con tristeza, y es totalmente sincero al responder:

—Podrías obligarme a lo que desees, Thor... Pero no es justo para él. O para mí...

Cuando se gira, su esposo le observa con una expresión culpable. Tony odia ese tipo de expresión en su rostro. Le hace perder la hermosura que tiene.

—No puedes tenerlo todo, grandote... Y no te hago escoger tampoco. Te pido que te vayas, eso es todo—dice, su tono parece incluso burlón.

Thor toma su mano entonces, y su tacto parece arder. Le duele. Le duele mucho.

—Tony... Nunca te podré agradecer por esto... Ni toda mi vida podrá ser suficiente, cariño... Me diste los mejores años que cualquier mortal podría desear...

El castaño hace una mueca.

—Eso es discutible... Quizá yo tenga mejor suerte con alguien más—afirma, sin creerlo

Thor sonríe ampliamente.

—Tienes razón, tendrás muchos años más, y serán mejores que esto... —le obliga a mirarlo antes de explicar— He hablado con Loki al respecto... Está seguro de que esa persona llegó a tu vida desde hace tiempo, solo que, y estas fueron sus palabras _"Tu hombrecito no ha querido verlo"_

El menor casi suelta una carcajada.

—Dile a cuernitos que, primero, este hombrecito tiene unos ojos perfectos, y segundo... Agradezco el reconocimiento.

—¿Cuál?

—Solo di eso...

Se miran un momento más, antes de que el cielo se ilumine un poco más. Thor hubiese preferido desaparecer en medio de la noche, pero Loki le advirtió que aquello sería demasiado lamentable. Según sus palabras " _Abandonar a ese hombre en medio de la nada, en plena noche, no es muy amable_ " Y Thor tuvo que darle la razón. Aunque, sinceramente, ni siquiera quería dejarlo. No totalmente... Pero Tony tenía razón. Su corazón eligió décadas atrás. Y no se equivocó.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres divorciarte? Ustedes, humanos... ¿No tienen problemas después si tienen intenciones de casarse?—cuestiona Thor

Cuando su esposo sonríe recuerda qué le hizo enamorarse en primer lugar, dejando de lado la similitud que compartía con su hermano. La travesura de sus labios era una maldita adicción.

—¿Y negarme el gusto de provocarle un ataque a tu noviecito? Soy un hombre con aspiraciones, Thor... Y una de ellas siempre fue que el amante de mi esposo sufriera porque no nos separamos nunca...

El rubio se ríe de buena gana.

—Siempre has sido realmente especial, Anthony... Muy especial...

—Lo sé, te casaste conmigo, ¿no es increíble?

Thor lo besa por última vez, tomándolo por sorpresa. Enfundado en su traje, y listo para partir, no se niega el deseo de alzarlo entre sus brazos una última vez. Y Tony comienza a reírse, contagiándolo a la vez a él. Sus manos se pierden en su cabello, y Thor solo se dedica a mirarlo con todo el amor que no será capaz de brindarle de ahora en más. Siempre amará a este hombre, eso no lo debe dudar nunca. Lo que comenzó como un engaño se volvió su realidad.

_"Necesitaremos ayuda para salir de esto, ¿no lo crees?"_ le había dicho esa noche " _Mucha ayuda... Algo como... Ayuda diaria, ¿entiendes lo que intento decir?"_

—Te amo, Tony...—dijo Thor

—No lo haces—afirmó el menor, todavía riéndose

—No tienes idea de cuánto.

_"Es una idea bastante absurda, si soy sincero. Pero, ¿no estarás interesado en servicios exclusivos 24 horas al día? Soy un buen partido"_

Thor le deja entonces, permitiéndole bajar lentamente. Besa su frente una última vez antes de que se aleje. Tony mantiene los ojos cerrados, quedándose con aquellos ojos grabados en la mente. Solo un poco más. Quisiera ser capaz de mirarlos un momento más.

_"No importa si es mentira, pero, ¿quisieras quedarte conmigo?"_

—Te amo, Thor... —declara al viento, seguro de que pudo oírlo—No sabes qué tanto es verdad...

_"Una simple mentira, ¿qué podría salir mal?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

**EXTRA.**

 

Bucky nunca, y por nunca realmente habla en serio, nunca en su vida había experimentado una sensación tan sorprendente como aquella. Su expresión era de puro desconcierto y nadie podría culpar al anciano con cuerpo de adulto recién entrado en años de semejante cara cuando entendiera el por qué de semejante miedo.

Barnes se encontraba en la agencia de los vengadores, lo que era la renovada agencia —luego de semejante desastre claro, ¿quién pensó en dejarle descansar un día, para variar?—. Steve estuvo molestándole todo el día pasado en cómo su brazo sería útil para trabajar y él, como buen hermano, no pudo oponerse por más tiempo luego de que la insistencia se convirtió en amenazas. James todavía no tiene claro de dónde aprendió semejante vocabulario —aunque conociendo a mapache junior, una idea tenía—, y aceptó a regañadientes porque, vale, aunque quería descansar no estaba habituado —tanto—a la nada. No consciente, al menos.

Así que retomemos. Bucky estaba fuera de los restos del edificio, recogiendo escombro de la manera en la que Banner le había indicado —porque sus músculos y cerebro también servían de algo— antes de que el hecho ocurriera.

Apareció de la nada.

Todavía más increíble que su propia aparición medio de batalla en medio de lo que Steve luego llamó " _Los efectos especiales más increíbles de la historia_ ". El punto. De la jodida nada. 

Un humo misterioso lo envolvió, y de pronto la vista delante suyo fue una muy distinta.

No hubo bosque, ni tierra, ni escombros, ni gritos a lo lejos.

Para nada.

Ahora veía mar.

Simple mar.

Bien, estaba en una especie de acantilado, pero del lado donde cayó solo había mar.

Y sintió pánico.

¡Pudo morir ahí, carajo!

—Realmente eres algo....—escuchó que decía alguien a sus espaldas, y al ser tirado hacia atrás casi agradeció.

Por poco, en realidad.

Hasta que supo quién era el culpable.

El nombre de Stephen bailó en su lengua pero al darse vuelta no era éste.

—¿Quién eres tú?—cuestionó, confuso.

Tenía noción, claro, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

—Loki, de Asgard...—dijo, y su tono fue por demás dramático, Barnes se sintió tentado a rodar los ojos— Y tú eres un regalo de despedida

Entonces sí que ahogó el grito de sorpresa, puesto que desapareció nuevamente, esta vez cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Se masajeó la zona herida y luego levantó la mirada, molesto.

—¿Qué demonios?—inquirió, irritado.

Loki le observó desde arriba, como la diva que todos decían era —y él daba fe de que así era— antes de examinarle de arriba abajo. Un hombre de bien como él se sintió, cómo no, desnudo bajo su mirada.

—¡Hey!—gruñó, poniéndose de pie

El Dios rodó los ojos, y dedicó una mirada tras de él. Cuando el otro le tomó del cuello, señaló con la cabeza la dirección donde miró segundos atrás. La imagen dejó petrificado al Soldado. ¿Acaso a Thor lo estaba engullendo su propia capa? No era sorpresa, dado que el aire allí era bastante fuerte. Su expresión se mostró más sorprendida cuando Tony salió por debajo de esa prenda.

—¿Tienen una especie de obsesión con los trucos de magia baratos?—cuestionó

El hechicero se sintió tentado.

Si lo empujaba ahora nadie tendría por qué saberlo.

—Solo déjalo caer, nadie lo ha visto...—musitó bajo

Barnes no le prestaba atención, puesto que una vez que su mirada pudo dar con el rostro del castaño, no hubo poder humano que lograse que la apartara.

—¿Qué le hizo?—cuestionó con fuerza, sin darse cuenta del ligero gruñido que pareció acompañar la pregunta.

Loki, a un lado suyo, soltó el aire.

—Eso lo tienes que averiguar tú solo... Ya te dije, eres el regalo de despedida. Ahora, hay algo que debes decirle, antes de que lo olvide...

Cuando el Dios se acercó a su oído, la mirada del otro continuaba sobre el castaño, que estaba ahora de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía tan triste entonces, una escultura hecha de carne y hueso...

Loki desapareció segundos después, y Bucky necesitó algunos segundos para reponerse. 

Tony comenzaba a respirar con algo más de lentitud cuando escuchó pasos. Al levantar la mirada, no pudo contener el gemido de sorpresa al encontrar a Barnes. Frunció el ceño antes de mirar a su alrededor. Aparte de su auto no había mucho más... ¿Cómo demonios?

El Soldado se arrodilló delante suyo, quedando así a una altura similar.

—¿Stark?—llamó, su voz algo temblorosa

Espera nunca, realmente nunca, vivir algo como lo que pasó al ser transportado por ese hechicero.

—¿Qué quieres...?—fue la seca respuesta del receloso hombre

Bucky pasó una mano por su nunca antes de explicarse, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Sabes qué quiere decir " _Esto es lo que no querías ver_ "?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
